


Stars

by fictionalex



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, clexa au, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalex/pseuds/fictionalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern clexa AU where Clarke and Lexa are college students being cute and whatnot. It's very, very short (it's basically just a sample).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short mess of fluff that I wrote a few years ago, I found it on my old hard drive and changed the names. I'm just posting it so anyone who comes across my profile can get an idea of how i write before I start actually posting good things (lmao). Keep in mind that I've become a slightly better writer since writing this as it was in like 2013/2014, I promise! I could always continue the story as well, if you all like it so far :)

Lexa was standing alone outside the doors, one hand shoved in her jacket pocket, the other holding her phone. Her eyes scanned the screen as she read the latest reply from her roommate. A sigh escaped her lips as she slipped the phone into her empty pocket, watching the fog of her breath float up into the air. It looked as though she would be waiting for a while; Anya had brought someone back to the dorm and didn't want to be interrupted. She hadn't been standing there for very long before she noticed a rather distraught looking girl standing alone across the path. Her eyebrows were furrowed into an expression of concern and her wide eyes were darting to and fro, as if she was trying to look less lost. Two sides of Lexa's conscience went back and forth with each other, debating whether she should mind her business or step forward and help this poor girl. Before she had time to rethink her somewhat subconscious decision, she was heading toward the stranger, her long strides carrying her quicker than she would have liked, had she spent more time deliberating. Cautiously, she gently tapped the bewildered girl's shoulder.

Clarke shut down her laptop and slid it back into its case, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she joined the crowd of people flooding out of the lecture room. It had ran late and the sky had grown dark, the paved pathways lit only by staggered streetlights. The walk back to her dorm room wasn't short, and she dreaded walking all that way alone in the dark. Without her realizing it, her unease had become quite clear to most everyone in the vicinity, and she was startled to feel a light tap on her shoulder. Eyes wide, she whipped around to face the stranger a bit faster than she intended. Her eyes met the drawstring of the person's hoodie and a bit of exposed neck before they dragged upward to see her face.  
“Hey, uh, I get it if you decline but you looked kinda lost and it's pretty dark out, I have nowhere to be so I was thinking maybe I could walk you to your dorm? Or wherever it is you're going. Or not, that's fine.” The words spilled out of Lexa's mouth sounding like a bit of a mess, regardless of her attempt to sound nonchalant and cool; her normally composed demeanor seemed to be faltering, much to her distaste. At first, Clarke had a bit of trouble linking the voice to the face; it was much softer than she expected it to be. She took a deep breath and shrugged, nodding a few times.  
“Yeah, yeah, I'd like that.” An appreciative smile spread across her face. “Thanks.”  
Lexa felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of how strangely attractive the stranger's smile was, and couldn't have been more grateful for the cold masking her blush. “It's no problem. I'm Lexa, by the way.”  
"Clarke."

 

“Have you ever really looked at the stars?”  
“Hm?”  
Lexa turned her head, looking down at the girl next to her as they walked.  
“The stars. Y'know, space in general. Do you ever look up at night and wonder what it would be like to be up there? Like, if humans were somewhere out there instead of here.” Lexa blinked in Clarke's direction, slightly taken aback by the question. They barely knew each other, after all. Why did she care how she felt about space?  
“I, uh, I guess.”  
The blonde nodded thoughtfully in response, staying silent for a few moments before picking up again. “It's kinda wild, isn't it? That we live out our entire lives largely oblivious to the fact that we're inhabiting a hunk of rock floating in space.”  
Lexa couldn't help but think that she had an awfully strange way of making casual conversation. Your average person would have asked about the weather, or how her studies were going, something along those lines. She'd never think to start someone on an existential crisis. When Clarke began to feel as though she was making her companion think her to be weird, she laughed softly to herself. “Sorry. I sometimes forget that not everyone is into this stuff.” Lexa quickly assured her that it was fine, that she didn't mind, and they completed their walk to the blonde's dorm making idle conversation.

The slight hint of red in Clarke's cheeks when she returned to the dorm prompted a lot of teasing from her friends, no matter how much she tried to tell them it was from the cold. She kicked off her right shoe, then her left, before lining them up neatly next to the door as her roommate incessantly asked who the girl was that had dropped her off. She waved her off, shaking her head and telling her it was nothing. Approximately a minute after she had made himself comfortable on her bed, she felt her head would burst if her friend didn't cease speaking.  
“She's no one! Really! Just a friendly girl who offered to walk me back here after my lecture. That's all. Can you _pleeaase_ stop pestering me?” Clarke nearly whined, hoping with all her being that that would shut Raven up. Of course, she was wrong, and the brunette promptly flooded her with even more questions.  
“Do you know her name? How old is she? What's her major? Do you think she's cute?” Warmth immediately spread across Clarke's face again, this time reaching past her cheeks to color her ears and forehead a light shade of red. She had to admit, she was pretty cute.  
“No! Of course not! What kind of question-” The girl shot a glare in her friend's direction as the room was filled with her poorly suppressed laughter, clearly spurred on by the embarrassment that Clarke so obviously felt.  
“So, what's her name?” She asked, still grinning. Clarke sighed deeply before answering.  
“Lexa, I think?”  
“You think?”  
“Yes, I think. Forgive me for not getting her social security number for you too.” Clarke teased, glancing up at her friend as she unpacked her laptop.  
“I mean, hey, it's important information!” Raven chuckled, briefly placing the tip of her pen between her lips. “Are you gonna see her again?”  
Clarke rolled her eyes, pulling up the notes she had taken from the lecture on her laptop. “Why would I see her again, it's not like we were on a date or something.”  
“Is that what you want?” Clarke paused, genuinely considering the answer in her head. She couldn't deny that Lexa was attractive. She seemed charming, and it was awfully nice of her to offer to walk Clarke home. Raven laughed to herself again when she noticed her hesitation. “I knew it! See? You should get her number next time you're in that class. You need to have a little fun.”


End file.
